En un día normal de escuela
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Lo que empezó como una aburrida clase de matemáticas terminó con Finlandia consiguiendo novio, una cita, y con Hungría siendo víctima de la ira del maestro.


Era un tranquilo día en la Academia Hetalia.

La clase de matemáticas impartida por el profesor Germania había iniciado apenas hace diez minutos y ya todos en el salón se encontraban dormidos, o bien distrayéndose con otras cosas con tal de no quedarse dormidos; pues era bien sabido que al estricto profesor lo disgustaba de sobremanera ver a sus alumnos cabezeando o bostezando durante su clase y no dudaba en captar su atención nuevamente lanzándoles una tiza directo en la cabeza, y lo peor del caso era que su puntería era demasiado buena.

El pequeño finlandés apenas consiguió disimular un bostezo cubriéndose la boca y procedió a echar un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros:

En primera fila estaba Feliciano. El italiano ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular que se había quedado dormido. Ten ía la cabeza apoyada en su cuaderno, los ojos bien cerrados y hasta un charquito de saliva mojaba la hoja en donde se supone que debería estar anotando las fórmulas que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón. De vez en cuando soltaba un "Ve" y se movía, pero solo para acomodarse y volver a seguir durmiendo. Su compañero de banca era su hermano Lovino, quien probablemente se encontraría igual que el menor de las Italias de no ser porque estaba demasiado atento en lanzar miradas asesinas a un cierto y muy dormido español que se había quedado dormido recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Francis, que sonreía pervertidamente y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su compañero, pensando en quien sabe que cosas.

Alfred jugaba con su teléfono celular, presionando las teclas del aparato a una velocidad increíble. A su lado estaba Arthur, cabezeando de cuando en cuando y sacudiéndo la cabeza con fuerza para intentar despertar cuando sentía que el sueño estaba por vencerlo. Durante un breve instante llegó a apoyarse contra Alfred, quien sorprendido, por poco deja caer su celular. Al final ambos desviaron la mirada aparentando verse molestos, pero eso si, completamente sonrojados.

Seychelless estaba junto a Liechtenstein. Parec a que ambas chicas habían llegado a algún tipo de arreglo, pues cuando una cerraba los ojos la otra la despertaba tan pronto como veía que el profesor dejaba de escribir para darle un vistazo al grupo. Pero tan pronto como les daba la espalda los papeles se invertían y entonces la que había estado dormida se convertía en la vigía y viceversa.

Alcanzó a divisar el cuaderno de Polonia, lleno de todo tipo de dibujos que más bien se habría esperado encontrar en el de una chica. Había un dibujo de algo parecido a un caballo rodeado de un montón de corazones, un Feliks en versión chibi rodeado de algunas flores y un chibi-Toris a su lado. El polaco se volvió orgulloso a su compañero para eseñarle su obra de arte y el nervioso lituano aprovechó para suplicarle que pusiera atención, pues no quería problemas. Y dicho y hecho, pues de pronto una tiza se impactó en la frente de Toris, dejándo una pequeña marca roja. Todos los que habían estado dormidos o distraídos de pronto reaccionaron. El maestro le lanzó una mirada de reproche y guardó silencio, como esperando a que su alumno le diera permiso para continuar.

-L-lo siento mucho,no va a volver a pasar-se disculpó el lituano sobándose la frente y el profesor volvió su atención a la fórmula que momentos antes había estado explicando.

- O sea...como que Liet, eso te pasa por no poner atencin- dijo Feliks mientras arrancaba la hoja con sus dibujos y empezaba a garabatear una nueva.

-...-Toris contuvo las ganas de ahorcarlo en ese momento, porque de haberlo hecho habría recibido otra tiza en la cabeza.

-La primera víctima ha caído, da- canturreó alguien alegremente en voz baja.

Tino miró a Ivan, sentado unos cuantos lugares mas atrás que Feliks y Toris. El ruso sonreía, probablemente deseando que pronto apareciera una segunda víctima de la ira del germano. Junto a él, Yao bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos, probablemente había despertado por el alboroto de hace unos instantes. No pudo evitar preguntarse si al quedarse dormido junto a Ivan, el chino no habría tenido pesadillas.

Una bola de papel pasó rozándole una oreja e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El ataque provenía del lugar donde estaban Prusia y Alemania, siendo Gilbert el responsable. Ludwig trataba por todos los medios de mantener su atención al frente pero simplemente resultaba imposible, pues su hermano sostení a una batalla de bolas de papel contra Hungría y Austria. El albino sonreía mientras cortaba un trozo de papel, para hacer más municiones. El fastidiado austriaco se esforzaba por ignorar los ataques, pero la paciencia de Elizabetha había alcanzado a su límite, por lo que cortó su borrador a la mitad y tomó una, ocultándola en una bola de papel para luego arroj rla con fuerza directo a la nuca de Gilbert.

El albino emitió un pequeño quejido y se volteó de golpe, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, una tiza se impactó en su cabeza y lo obligó a mirar al frente.

Ludwig suspir aliviado, esperando que su hermano por fin se estuviera en paz, pero estaba muy equivocado, pues Gilbert ya se encontraba haciendo una nueva carga de bolas de papel y se disponía a lanzarlas...

-...-

Pero el albino había fallado y en vez de llegar a su objetivo, tres de sus disparos se habían estrellado directo en la cara de Berwald, quien ocupaba el lugar al lado de Tino.

El finlandés observó preocupado a Berwald y luego a Gilbert, quien se estremeció un poco al sentir la penetrante y fría mirada del sueco sobre lé, por lo que optó por dar por terminada la guerra y empezar a tomar apuntes. Alcanzó a escuchar una risita triunfal proveniente de la húngara y le lanzó una mirada de odio, murmurando algo tan quedo que nadie pudo escuchar.

El pequeño rubio bostezó y aprovechó para mirar el reloj que estaba sobre el pizarrón: eran las 8:18 AM.

Se movió algo inquieto y jugueteó nervioso con su lápiz, ¿Tan poco tiempo había pasado? Todavía ni siquiera llegaban a la mitad de la hora.

Sus ojos habían comenzado a cerrarse y ya estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió unos leves golpecitos en su brazo. Miró a Suecia, que había terminado de escribir algo en una de las hojas de papel que Gilbert le hubiera arrojado antes y ahora se la acercaba discretamente.

_"No te duermas"_

Tino sonrió , tom su lápiz y procedió a escribir su respuesta.

_"No puedo evitarlo!!!!! Es que es tan aburrido!!!! T.T"_

_" Es tan aburrido?"_

_"Me sorprende que no te hayas dormido tu también"_

El sueco contempló el papel unos instantes y luego a su compañero antes de empezar a escribir.

_"No estoy aburrido, te estoy viendo 3"_

Finlandia sintió un rubor aparecer en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso Su-san había puesto un corazón en aquella nota?. A Berwald realmente le gustaba decir, o escribir según fuera el caso, cosas extrañas a veces. Intentó pensar en algo que contestar.

_" JA JA JA!! ^^U ...entonces deber as buscar otro pasatiempo m s interesante, no creo que verme sea algo tan entretenido"_

_"Pero eres interesante"_

Tino observó al de lentes por unos instantes y luego al mensaje. Alfred era interesante, Ivan (de una manera aterradora) era interesante, hasta Feliks era interesante, ¿Pero él? ¿Qué podría haber de interesante en él como para merecerse la atención del sueco? Simplemente no podía pensar en nada.

Berwald le acercó la hoja nuevamente, había escrito algo más.

_"Me gusta verte, eres interesante"_

Había vuelto a sonrojarse.

_"Gracias Su-san, tu también eres interesante"_

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el que nadie se atrevió a escribir otra cosa. Al final fue Suecia quien reanudó la "conversación".

_" Te molesta?"_

Sintió la mirada de preocupación del sueco, probablemente temía que aquellos mensajes hubieran llegado demasiado lejos y que el finlandes se hubiera enojado. No estaba enojado, de hecho aunque le costara admitirlo lo encontraba algo halagador. Sabía que Su-san, contrario a su aspecto, era una persona muy buena, amable y considerada, simplemente tenía problemas para expresarse. Y de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, jamás había tenido una "charla" con Berwald donde él "hablara" tanto, seguramente le resultaba más fácil comunicarse escribiendo sus ideas y sentimientos que teniendo que decirlos... ¿Sentimientos? Por qué esa palabra había aparecido de pronto en su mente?

Tomó la hoja y releyó las notas. Se detuvo cuando llegó al "Te estoy viendo" que Suecia había escrito junto con el corazón. ¿Que tal si Berwald intentaba decirle algo entre líneas? Tino recordó aquellas veces donde Alfred pretendía tomar una siesta mas sin embargo lo que realmente hacía era observar a un cierto inglés de ojos verdes. Era obvio que el americano sentía algo especial por el otro, tan obvio como que el cielo era azul, tan obvio como que las clases de Germania eran aburridas y tan obvio como que Francis era un pervertido.  
Lo mismo pod a aplicarse también a Dinamarca y Noruega. En más de una ocasión, Finlandia había sorprendido al noruego observándo atento al danés, pero cuando era cuestionado siempre lo negaba. Y si en realidad los sentimientos de Su-san iban más all de una simple amistad?

Volvió a leer el papel. Aquel " Te molesta?" que hubiera escrito Suecia momentos atras definitivamente lo habí a puesto a pensar las cosas. Tino suspiró.

_"No me molesta, está bien"_

Estaba bien si Berwald estaba interesado en él. Estaba bien si Berwald lo quería.

_" En serio?"_

Porque si debía ser honesto...

_"En serio está bien"_

Él también sentía algo más por Su-san.

El sueco pareció relajarse y su expresión se suavizó un poco al contemplar al finlandés que le sonríe a calidamente. Escribió un nuevo mensaje.

_" Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"_

_" Por qué ?"_

_"Cita"_

Tino estaba seguro que su rostro estaba más rojo que los tomates que Antonio compartía con Lovino a la hora del almuerzo. De la impresión dejó caer su lápiz y se agachó para recogerlo, esperando que nadie, especialmente Germania, notara cuan apenado estaba y le pidieran después una explicación del por que de sus encendidas mejillas.

_"Una CITA es entre un chico y una CHICA, Su-san. Y yo no soy una chica"_

Por más que Dinamarca se esforzara en señalar lo "lindas" que eran él y Noruega, siempre recibiendo después un golpe de parte del enojado y fastidiado noruego.  
Parecía como si aquella nota fuera destinada a un niño de cinco años que acababa de preguntar como nacen los bebés. Realmente esperaba no ofenderlo.

_" Entonces es un no?"_

Aparentemente no había caído en cuenta o había decidido pasarlo por alto. Finlandia comenzó a escribir, resignado.

_"Me gustaría salir contigo hoy"_

El sueco tom a toda prisa la hoja e hizo un rápido garabato.

_"3"_

El de ojos violetas contuvo una risita y se disponía a responderle, pero fue interrumpido.

-Se que algunos de ustedes creen que mi clase es aburrida, pero les agradecería que no distrajeran a sus compañeros.

-P'rdon-dijo Suecia mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

- ¡JA!-se burló Dinamarca, solo para ser silenciado por el enojado profesor, que no tardó nada en arrojarle un trozo de tiza a él también.

-Lo siento mucho-susurró Tino una vez que Germania no los miraba. Después de todo había sido su culpa que regañaran a Su-san y lo que menos quería era que se enojara con él- De verdad.

Para su sorpresa, Berwald ya estaba escribiendo un nuevo mensaje en la hoja, que cada vez tenía menos espacio para sus notas.

_"Esta bien, no me dolió tanto. Y además también le toco a Dinamarca"_

De todas formas seguía sintiéndose culpable.

_"De verdad lo siento mucho!!!!"_

_"Hay algo que puedes hacer"_

_" Qué ?"_

_"BESO"_

Finlandia se cubrió la boca con una mano de golpe. Si antes pensaba que no podía avergonzarse más, aquella petición le mostró cuan equivocado estaba. Realmente Su-san no podía esperar que lo besara en pleno salón de clase. El sueco no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando. Tino arqueó una ceja y negó levemente con la cabeza. Berwald volvió a escribir.

_"BESO"_

No iba acceder a eso, al menos no en el salón y mucho menos con el maestro dentro.

_"Por favor???"_

Tom el papel y comprobó que ya no había más espacio disponible, por lo que le dio la vuelta.

_" CHU 3 Y eso es todo lo que tendrás por ahora, debes esperar a que terminen las clases"_

El más alto contemplo el mensaje por unos minutos, pero al final pareció conformarse, pues asintió un par de veces y le regresó el papel al pequeño rubio, no sin antes agregar una nueva anotación.

_" Puedo tomar tu mano?"_

Por alguna extra a razón, aquella petición sonaba más razonable...e increíblemente adorable. Ya le había negado un beso a Berwald (si bien estaba convencido de que cumplirle ese capricho durante la clase era totalmente irracional), permitir que tomara su mano parecía mucho más simple. Dio un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros.

Feliciano continuaba en el mundo de los sueños, con Lovino a su lado mordiendo su lápiz tratando de contener su ira. Antonio no se había despertado todavía y continuaba con su cabeza en el hombro del francés, quien aun tenía su sonrisa pervertida y no dejaba de ver al español.  
Tanto Arthur como Alfred habían terminado por quedarse dormidos, recargados el uno contra el otro. Seychelles y Lietchenstein continuaban con su arreglo, esta vez la morena era la vigía. Polonia seguia dibujando y aparentemente Lituania se había dado por vencido en pedirle que pusiera atención. Rusia a simple vista parecia estar poniendo atento, pero entonces comenzaba a reír disimuladamente, demostrando que su mente estaba en otra parte, al igual que la del chino que dormía a su lado. Ludwig era de los pocos que ponían atención y Gilbert estaba muy ocupado en lazar miradas de odio tanto a Elizabetha como a Roderich. Esta vez divisó también a Dinamarca, quien bostezaba de forma no muy discreta y a toda costa intentaba acercarse más a Noruega, pero este lo mantenía raya a base de golpes y codazos.

En resúmen, muchos estaban dormidos, los que no estaban muy distraídos y los muy pocos que no estaban distraídos escuchaban atentos la clase. Entonces...nadie los notaría.

El peque o finlandés asintió, como para darse ánimos y acercó su mano izquierda a Suecia, quien captó el mensaje inmediatamente, juntando su mano derecha a la otra más pequeña y apresurándose a entrelazarlas. Tino sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. La mano de Su-san era realmente cálida. De pronto sintió el impulso de imitar a Arthur y Alfred, pero se contuvo. Notó que los labios del sueco se hab an curvado en una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

El reloj marcaba ahora las 8:47 AM.

Tino se movió un poco para acercarse más a Berwald, sonriendole él también.

Ahora deseaba que la clase fuera más larga.

La víctima final de la ira de Germania fue Hungría, pues al contemplar la hermosa escena que ocurría justo frente a ella no pudo resistirse y terminó tomando una fotografía con su celular, no pudiendo evitar soltar una exclamación de alegría al capturar tan bello momento, misma que la hizo acreedora a recibir la tiza de Germania chocándo contra su frente. Pero aún así la húngara sonreía satisfecha, pensando que ojalá todas las clases fueran así.

* * *

OMG!!!!!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE DE VERDAD CONSEGUÍ TERMINARLO!!!!! *¬* ((Happy dance))

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, en serio!!!! XDDDD La idea nació porq hace unos días debíamos tener clase en la tarde de 3:30 a 5 PM, pero el doctor se fue a un congreso y con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón mi grupo se quedó sin clase así q no pudimos dormirnos a esa hora XD  
Lo que es yo, casi siempre estoy como Polonia haciendo grafitis en mis valiosísimas hojas blancas *¬* o como Rusia, con la vista perdida en el infinito con todos pensando q estoy poniendo atención hasta q sonrío o hago algo q me delata, pero eso ya casi nunca pasa porq perfeccioné la técnica para evadirme y no quedarme dormida XDDD  
Y ustedes como le hacen para no dormirse en clases, ne??? owo  
Lo de Germania aventando gises a diestra y siniestra fue porq hubo un conferencia en mi escuela y en algún punto la doctora q estaba hablando se cayó y señaló a alguien con el apuntador y luego dijo: "alguien puede despertar a su compañero??" LOL eso me inspiró XDDD

AMO EL SUxFIN!!!!!! 3  
Esos 2 son puros love!!!! Necesitan más fics!!!!!!!! w ...aunque tratar de escribir el acento de Su-san es una verdadera pesadilla!!! - me salí bien librada de eso en este fic XDDD  
No me enojo si dejan review, al contrario!!!!!! Me motivan más a escribir y ya tengo un par de historias planeadas para esos 2!!!!!

Cada vez q leen mi fic y no dejan review, Hana-tamago llora, por favor dejen review y no hagan llorar a Hana-tamago 8(


End file.
